Strain gauges or sensors are used to detect or measure strain on an object. Typically, the electrical resistance of a strain sensor varies in proportion to the compression and tension forces it is experiencing. The gauge factor of a strain sensor represents the sensitivity of the material to strain. In other words, the gauge factor indicates how much the resistance of the strain sensor changes with strain. The higher the gauge factor, the larger the change in resistance. Higher gauge factors allow a greater range of strain to be detected and measured.
In some situations, it is desirable for the strain sensors to be made of a transparent material. For example, transparent strain sensors may be used when the strain sensors are located in an area where the strain sensors can be detected visually by a user (e.g., though a display). However, some materials that are used to form transparent strain sensors have low or zero gauge factors.